Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-35698 discloses a linear motor armature including an armature core including a yoke extending straight and a plurality of pole teeth fixed to the yoke and disposed along the yoke, and a plurality of excitation windings configured to excite the plurality of pole teeth. In the linear motor armature, in order to cool heat produced from the plurality of excitation windings, a cooling conduit inside which a coolant flows is disposed in slots each formed between two adjacent pole teeth to interpose part of the excitation windings. The cooling conduit is formed by bending a single pipe zigzag.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-35698